sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
|Inne media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Archie Comics'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom|Twórcarealny = *Naoto Ōshima *Yuji Naka *Hirokazu Yasuhara *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa|Inne nazwy = |Wiek = 15 |Rasa = Jeż |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Oczy = *Czarne (1991 - 1998) *Zielone (obecnie) |Wzrost = 100 cm |Waga = 35 kg |Futro = Niebieskie |Skóra = Kremowa |Dubbing jap. = *Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Keiko Utoku (Sonic CD) *Jun'ichi Kanemaru |Dubbing ang. = *Meg Inglima (Sonic's Schoolhouse) *Ryan Drummond (1999–2004) *Jason Griffith (2005–2010) *Roger Craig Smith (obecnie) |Ataki = |Lubi = |Zdolności = |Nie lubi = |Przynależność = Team Sonic}} – główny bohater [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], oraz maskotka firmy SEGA. Sonic jest niebieskim jeżem, którego charakterystyczną umiejętnością jest możliwość poruszania się z super prędkością. Potrafi również zwijać się w kulkę i wykonywać w ten sposób różne ataki. Sonic wielokrotnie ratował świat przed złem. W trakcie swoich podróży odwiedził wiele tajemniczych miejsc, podróżował w kosmos, na inne planety, a nawet odwiedzał alternatywne wymiary. Sonic jest jak wiatr. Żyje według własnych zasad i nigdy nie się nie poddaje. Jego największym wrogiem jest Doktor Eggman, szalony naukowiec który chce podbić świat. Sonicowi zawsze udaje się powstrzymać złego doktora. Niebieski jeż może również liczyć na pomoc przyjaciół, z których najbliższy jest mu Miles "Tails" Prower. Utworzenie Geneza thumb|150px|left|Klasyczny Sonic W stworzenie Sonica zaangażowanych było wielu ludzi, ale główną kreację przypisuje się: Naoto Ōshima, Yuji Naka, oraz Hirokazu Yasuhara. W kwietniu 1990 Sega zażądała gry, która byłaby w stanie sprzedać się w ponad milionie egzemplarzy, postaci która mogłaby konkurować z Super Mario i taką, która zastąpiłaby obecną maskotkę - Alex Kidda. Wpłynęło wiele projektów, takich jak pancernik (późniejszy Mighty the Armadillo), pies, czy karykatura Theodore'a Roosevelta (którą później przerobiono na Doktora Eggmana), oraz królik o zdolności podnoszenia przedmiotów za pomocą swoich uszu. Ostatecznie wybrano zaprojektowane przez Naoto Ōshimę niebieskiego jeża, któremu nadano nazwę Mr. Needlemouse, a później zmieniono na Sonic. Kolor futra Sonica bazowano na logo Segi, klamerki na jego butach na stylu Michaela Jacksona, same buty na ubiorze św. Mikołaja, a charakter opierał się na osobowości Billa Clintona, którego Ōshima utożsamiał z wrażliwością na punkcie natychmiastowej naprawy szkód, zamiast zostawiania ich. Yuji Naka powiedział, że kolory Sonica symbolizują pokój, zaufanie i relaks, czyli atrybuty niebieskiego jeża. Yuji Naka stwierdził także, że zawsze chciał przechodzić poziomy w grach tak szybko jak się da, dlatego postać Sonica otrzymała super prędkość. Sonica nie obdarzono zdolnością do pływania, co wynikało z błędnego stwierdzenia Yujiego Naki, który twierdził że jeże nie potrafią pływać. Piętnastoosobowa grupa pracująca nad [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serią Sonic the Hedgehog]] przyjęła nazwę Sonic Team. Ich pierwszą grą, w której zadebiutował niebieski jeż był Sonic the Hedgehog z 1991 roku. Warto wspomnieć że wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2 zmieniły się proporcje głowy Sonica, z 1:2 do 1:2,5. W oryginalnym zamyśle Sonic miał grać w zespole muzycznym, ze swoją dziewczyną Madonną. Jednak Sega of America, na czele której stał Madeline Schroeder, usunęła te elementy dla złagodzenia postaci. Wywołało to kłótnie z Sonic Team, ale ostatecznie Yuji Naka potwierdził że było to prawdopodobnie słuszne. Nowy Sonic left|thumb|150px|Nowoczesny Sonic W 1998 roku na potrzeby gry Sonic Adventure, pierwszego wielkiego przejścia serii do 3D, Sonic i wiele innych postaci z serii przeszło zmianę wyglądu. Niebieski jeż został przeprojektowany na piętnastolatka, z mniej okrągłym ciałem, dłuższymi kolcami z tyłu głowy i zielonymi oczami. Według twórców Sonic lepiej prezentował się w środowisku trójwymiarowym z dłuższymi kolcami. Nowy Sonic obowiązywał już w każdej późniejszej grze, z drobnymi zmianami dokonanymi w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) i Sonic Unleashed, gdzie jeż otrzymał bardziej realistyczną sylwetkę i widzialne futro. Spin-offy takie jak komiksy, filmy i seriale korzystały z praktycznie wszystkich wcieleń Sonica. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest jak wiatr - zawsze w ruchu, w poszukiwaniu nowych wyzwań. Znany jest ze swojego zapału i chęci do przeżywania coraz to nowszych przygód. Sonic nade wszystko ceni sobie wolność. Żyje tylko zgodnie z własnymi zasadami, nie podporządkowując się pod obyczaje innych. Sonic nie obchodzi się tym, co inni o nim myślą i uważa, że wartość ma tylko jego zdanie. Żyje teraźniejszością. Nie wypomina przeszłości i nie żałuje za swoje czyny. Dzięki temu nie pozwala przytłoczyć się ciężarem swoich błędów. Sonic nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze walczy do końca, na tyle ile pozwalają mu jego możliwości. Ma bardzo silną wolę i nigdy nie zamierza przejść na złą stronę. Niebieski jeż od zawsze czuł zamiłowanie do podróżowania. Jego życie jest niekończącym się pasmem przygód. Największym koszmarem Sonica jest bycie niezdolnym do ruchu, a już sama myśl o tym przyprawia go o dreszcze. Sonic jest wyluzowany, beztroski i opanowany. Z powodu swojego zamiłowania do szybkości bywa jednak niecierpliwy i nienawidzi się nudzić. Czasami zachowuje się prostacko i nieodpowiednio do danej sytuacji. Nigdy nie zastanawia się dwukrotnie nad tym co robi i jest gotów postawić nawet swoje życie w obliczu niesprawiedliwości. Dla Sonica ratowanie świata jest kolejną emocjonującą przygodą. Osobowość Sonica jest mieszanką dobroci i dzikości. Jeż jest popychany przez swoje własne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Sonica interesuje tylko prawda, dlatego nienawidzi kłamstw. Drugą rzeczą jakiej nie cierpi jest doprowadzanie innych do płaczu, szczególnie kobiet. Najbardziej nienawidzi zła w każdej postaci i walczy przeciwko niemu już od dawna. Kiedy widzi kogoś w potrzebie, zawsze rusza mu z pomocą. Nie patrzy wtedy na to czy jego życie zawiśnie na włosku, czy też inni będą mu tego odradzać. Sonic jest gotów do wielkich poświęceń dla swoich przyjaciół, wobec których jest miły i lojalny. Mimo że czasami naraża ich na różne niebezpieczeństwa, lub szydzi z niektórych to w rzeczywistości są oni dla niego bardzo ważni. Sonic ceni sobie przyjaźń i zawsze wie, że przyjaciele mogą na nim polegać, a on na nich. Sonic jest bardzo pewny siebie i przekłada się to również na jego pychę. Jeż zachowuje się tak, jakby nic nie było go w stanie zatrzymać. Sonic często lekceważy niektóre zagrożenia, strojąc żarty z przeciwników i szydząc z nich ale w czasach kryzysowych zmienia swoje nastawienie. Staje się poważny i zdeterminowany, aby za szelką cenę wykonać swój cel. Mimo tego czasami stara się dopiec nawet bezmyślnym robotom, które i tak go nie słyszą. Jednak czasami bywa dżentelmenem Mimo że Sonic spotkał wielu przeciwników, nigdy nie uważał ich za swoich największych wrogów. Sonic jest charyzmatyczny i przyjacielski. Potwierdza potęgę swoich wrogów i stara się zrozumieć ich motywy. Dzięki temu wielu jego rywali, jak Shadow czy Silver, stało się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Sonic często wybacza swoim przeciwnikom, co jest zgodne z jego zapominaniem o przeszłości. Swoją charyzmę niebieski jeż wykorzystał również do zauważania problemów, o których inni woleli przemilczeć. Pozwolił Blaze zrozumieć istotę przyjaźni, oraz zrozumiał postępowanie Merliny. Sonic uwielbia przyrodę i jest gotów zrobić wszystko, aby ją chronić. Ogółem lubi piękno w każdej postaci, o ile nie zagraża naturalnemu środowisku. Nie cierpi niszczenia pięknych krajobrazów. Mimo swojej niechęci do wody, która jest jego największym lękiem, Sonic lubi chodzić nad morze. Przysmakiem Sonica są Chili-dogi. Jeż lubi słuchać głównie muzyki rockowej, oraz tańczyć breakdance. Przekłada się to na styl jego walki, oraz zwycięskie pozy, które czasami opierają się właśnie na breakdance. Wygląd Sonic jest antropomorficznym jeżem z niebieskim futrem, które pokrywa większość jego ciała, kremową skórą na jego ustach, dłoniach i brzuchu. Posiada sześć kolców z tyłu głowy, trzy kolce na plecach, oraz krótki ogon. Klasyczny Sonic posiada bardziej okrągłe kształty ciała i ma czarne oczy, podczas gdy Nowoczesny Sonic jest bardziej szczupły, wyższy i ma zielone oczy. Moce i umiejętności Największym atutem Sonica jest jego super szybkość, która jest wrodzoną zdolnością jeży. Sonic uznawany jest za najszybszą żyjącą istotę, a przez niektórych nawet za najszybszy byt w całym wszechświecie. Posiada zdolność do natychmiastowego przyspieszania i biegania z prędkością znacznie większą od 1 macha, zarówno do przodu jak i do tyłu. Taka prędkość pozwala mu poruszać się po sufitach, ścianach, a także po powierzchni wody. Nie wiadomo jednak jaki jest rekord prędkości Sonica. W Sonic Battle pojawia się kilka wzmianek o tym, że jeż może biegać z prędkością dźwięku. W innych grach jest to czasami supersoniczna szybkość, wynosząca około 915-3,840 mph, albo hypersoniczna szybkość wynoszącą około 3,840-7,680 mph. Niektóre źródła podają że jest to prędkość światła, ale to mało prawdopodobne. Z obliczeń E-123 Omegi wynika, że Sonic mógłby z łatwością przekroczyć prędkość światła. Szybkość Sonica pozwala mu również wytwarzać trąby powietrzne, osłony, a także różne rodzaje fal uderzeniowych. Mimo że nie jest najsilniejszy, Sonic dysponuje dużą siłą i wytrzymałością. Jego styl walki opiera się na breakdance. Sonic zadaje szybkie ciosy, przypominające taniec. Jednak najczęściej wykorzystywane przez niego metody ataku opierają się na Spin Attacku. Zwijając się w kulkę Sonic może wykonywać różne czynności, jak np. Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Homing Attack etc. Jeż atakuje szybko i skutecznie. Sonic posiada także wrodzoną zdolność do wyginania swojego ciała. Jego umiejętności akrobacji nie mają sobie równych. Zdolność ta przydaje się w walce i dobrze idzie w parę z niezwykłym refleksem, który pozwala mu przewidywać zbliżające się zagrożenia i ataki, nawet jeśli te są daleko. Jego siła jest równie dobra, co umiejętności akrobatyczne. Jeż potrafi popychać i niszczyć obiekty znacznie większe od niego. Sonic nauczył się także wykonywać Light Speed Dash, pozwalający mu poruszać się po trasach z pierścieni, a także Light Speed Attack, który pozwala mu automatycznie atakować przeciwników z dużą prędkością. Obecnie jeż posiada dwie, coraz częściej wykorzystywane umiejętności. Super Peel Out pozwala Sonicowi szybko kręcić swoimi nogami i nabierać prędkości. Ważną rolę odgrywa również Boost, który pozwala Sonicowi osiągać i utrzymywać bardzo dużą prędkość. Zdolność ta zapewnia jeżowi także chwilową niewrażliwość na taki przeciwników, których Sonic taranuje. Sonic rzadko korzysta z dodatkowej broni, ale pojawiały się wyjątki. W Sonic Advance 3, jeż może korzystać z Piko Piko Hammera Amy, a w Sonic and the Black Knight jego główną bronią był miecz. Sonic może korzystać z Mocy Koloru, czyli energii Wispów, która transformuje jego ciało i pozwala wykonywać różne, nowe ataki. Oprócz tego opanował zdolność jazdy na Extreme Gear do takiego stopnia, że jest w stanie pokonać nawet Jeta. Transformacje Super Sonic Najczęściej pojawiająca się transformacja Sonica. Jeż osiąga ją dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Super Sonic posiada złote futro, czerwone oczy, oraz zagięte do góry kolce z tyłu głowy. Super Sonic jest praktycznie niezniszczalny, potrafi latać i wykonywać potężniejsze wersje zwykłych ataków Sonica. Aby utrzymać transformację, Super Sonic musi uzupełniać swój zapas energii pierścieni. Jeż wielokrotnie wykorzystywał tę formę podczas finałowych pojedynków, zazwyczaj z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami, jakimi były często starożytne potwory. Hyper Sonic Transformacja Sonica, która ukazała się w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Sonic uzyskuje ją dzięki mocy siedmiu Super Szmaragdów. Jego ciało nieustannie zmienia kolory, a kolce z tyłu głowy zaginają się do góry. Posiada wiele cech wspólnych z Super Soniciem, ale jest od niego potężniejszy i szybszy. Sonic the Werehog Transformacja Sonica, która ukazała się jedynie w grze Sonic Unleashed. Jeż uzyskał ją poprzez absorbowanie części mocy Dark Gai. Sonic przyjmował tę formę tylko w nocy. Jego ciała porasta gęste futro, ręce zyskują pazury i mogą się wydłużać. Jeż otrzymuje także dłuższe zęby i większą siłę. Dark Gaia odebrał później Sonicowi zdolność do tej transformacji. Darkspine Sonic Darkspine Sonic to transformacja Sonica, ukazana w grze Sonic and the Secret Rings. Jeż przyjmuje ją dzięki mocy nienawiści, rozpaczy i furii, zawartej w siedmiu Pierścieni Świata, oraz bólu po stracie Shahry. Sonic posiada zdolności latania, oraz umiejętności pirokinetyczne. Z powodu negatywnych emocji, Sonic jest znacznie bardziej agresywny i brutalny. Excalibur Sonic Super Transformacja Sonica, ukazana w grze Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonic przyjmuje ją dzięki mocy czterech świętych mieczy. Excalibur Sonic zyskuje złotą zbroję, czerwoną peleryną, oraz potężny miecz - Excalibur. Potrafi latać, oraz dysponuje największymi zdolnościami szermierczymi. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Miles "Tails" Prower (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna (rywal i przyjaciel) * Amy Rose (zakochana w Sonicu; jeż nie odwzajemnia uczucia) * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog (największy rywal; zależnie od celów) * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celów) * E-123 Omega (zależnie od celów) * Big the Cat * Żabek * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Silver the Hedgehog (rywal) * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Tikal the Echidna * Emerl * Chip * Prezydent * Sekretarka * Dowódca GUN * Profesor Pickle * Wispy ** Yacker ** Mother Wisp * Jet the Hawk (zależnie od celów) * Wave the Swallow (zależnie od celów) * Storm the Albatross (zależnie od celów) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcywróg) * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic (jeden z największych rywali) * Mecha Sonic * Nack the Weasel * Biolizard * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Kapitan Whisker * Johnny * Ifrit * Dark Gaia * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zomom ** Mastyer Zik ** Zeena ** Zor * Mephiles the Dark * Iblis * Jet the Hawk (jeden z największych rywali) * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross * Hard-Boiled Heavies ** Heavy King ** Heavy Gunner ** Heavy Shinobi ** Heavy Magician ** Heavy Rider * Infinite Temat muzyczny Sonic posiada wiele tematów muzycznych. Czasami są to główne tematy muzyczne z danej gry. W Sonic CD, w japońskiej wersji tematem muzycznym Sonica jest utwór ''You Can do Anything'', natomiast w amerykańskiej Sonic Boom. '' W grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 temat muzyczny Sonica to utwór It Doesn't Matter. W sequelu Sonic Adventure pojawia się jego szybszy remiks. W Sonic Heroes, Sonic dzieli swój temat muzyczny razem z Tailsem i Knucklesem - [[We Can|''We Can]]. W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Sonicowi towarzyszy utwór ''His World''. W Sonic Unleashed temat muzyczny Sonica to ''Endless Possibility'', który jest również tematem przewodnim gry. W Sonic Colors, jeż posiada temat muzyczny ''Reach for the Stars'', który również jest tematem przewodnim gry. Ciekawostki *Yuji Naka powiedział, że Sonic nigdy się nie ożeni, ponieważ nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić niebieskiego jeża w związku i z dziećmi. *Ulubionym zajęciem Sonica w czasie wolnym jest bieganie. *W Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic nosi inne buty, o nazwie Soap Shoes. *We wszystkich klasycznych grach z Soniciem, Sonic Adventure, trzech grach z serii Sonic Advance i w Sonic Battle, powieki Sonica są kremowe. W nowszych grach, kolor jego powiek zmieniono na niebieski, aby pasował do koloru futra jeża, a nie jego skóry na ramionach i brzuchu. W Sonic Generations Klasyczny Sonic posiada kremowe, a Nowoczesny Sonic niebieskie powieki, co jest odniesieniem do zmian w ich wyglądzie na przestrzeni lat. *Zgodnie z wywiadem przeprowadzonym w Sonic Central, Sonic nie zna miejsca pobytu następujących postaci: Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear i Bean the Dynamite. *W oryginalnym, japońskim rysunku Sonica, jeż miał widoczne kły. W amerykańskim rysunku zmieniono to jednak i usunięto kły jeża. Mimo wszystko, w trójwymiarowych grach, kiedy Sonic otwiera usta, można zauważyć te kły. Szczególnie widoczne jest to w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Shuffle. *Wiek Sonica zawsze był trudny do ustalenia. Według Sonic Technical Files, jeż ma 18 lat ale jest to trudne to stwierdzenia. ''Po wydaniu Sonic Jam, jego wiek zmieniono na 16, ale Sonic Channel ustalił ostatecznie 15. W Sonic Generations Sonic obchodzi swoje urodziny, co sugeruje że postarzał się o jeden rok, ale nie zostało to nigdzie potwierdzone. *W japońskich wersjach gier, postać Sonica korzysta znacznie częściej z angielskich słów od innych. Jest to tzw. Engrish, czyli mieszanka japońskich i angielskich słów, co jest w Japonii uznawane za ''fajne (ang. cool). ''Co ciekawe, japoński aktor głosowy Sonica był w przeszłości nauczycielem angielskiego. *Sonic jest pierwszą postacią w serii, która korzysta z mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu do dokonania super transformacji. *Od gry Sonic Adventure i w kolejnych trójwymiarowych tytułach, Sonic jest goniony przez jakieś stworzenie lub obiekt. We wspomnianej grze była to orka, w Sonic Adventure 2 to Ciężarówka GUN, w Sonic Heroes to Kao i wielki aligator, w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]] znowu orka i dodatkowo ogniste tornado. W Sonic and the Secret Rings goni go grupa triceratopsów, a w Sonic Colors - Nega-Wisp Armor w wersji na Nintendo DS. W Sonic Generations jeż jest ścigany przez orkę (Nintendo 3DS) i Kao (konsole/PC), jako odniesienia do poprzednich gier. *Sonic może oddychać w kosmosie, jak większość postaci z serii, ale nie potrafi pod wodą, bez pęcherzyków powietrza lub wynurzania się co jakiś czas. *Wszystkie samochody, którymi jeździł Sonic, są sportowymi autami. *Sonic i Knuckles to jedyne postacie w serii, których japońscy aktorzy głosowi nie zmienili się od Sonic Adventure. *Sonic miał mieć początkowo futro w kolorze morskim. Zmieniono to później na ciemnoniebieski, kiedy okazało się, że futro Sonica zbytnio zlewa się z wodą w tle Green Hill Zone. *Mimo że Sonic nie posiada stałego domu, niektóre gry starały się to zmienić. W Sonic Battle, Sonic mieszka w Emerald Town. Z kolei w Sonic and the Secret Rings, na początku gry wiadomo, że Sonic mieszka w nieznanym bliżej domu, w którym czyta książkę. de:Sonic the Hedgehog en:Sonic the Hedgehog es:Sonic the Hedgehog fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (Personnage) it:Sonic the hedgehog (personaggio) ja:ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ nl:Sonic the Hedgehog pt:Sonic o ouriço ru:Ёж Соник uk:Їжак Сонік Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie